Hermano
by jessicacontacto
Summary: "No te guardo rencor, solo espero que seas muy feliz"


_Hola hermano._

 _No sé porque escribo, tal vez quiera desahogarme y preguntarte el porque lo hiciste, verdaderamente quisiera que si en algún momento lees esta carta, me respondas con sinceridad._

 _Siempre fui el más responsable de los dos, el más cuidadoso y sobre todo tímido; tú eres todo lo contrario a mí, somos tan iguales pero diferentes a la forma de ser._

 _Quisiera haber sido lo más cercano a ti, como todos los hermanos que pasaban a nuestro alrededor y compartían como buenos hermanos, algo diferente que hacíamos nosotros._

 _Jamás fuimos los mejores amigos ni tampoco los mejores hermanos del mundo, pero en sí te quería y quiero como mi hermano que a pesar de todo admiro._

 _Admiro como salías de los problemas._

 _Admiro tu Valentía_

 _Admiro como has cambiado._

 _Sí, ahora que te é visto un par de veces con ella, veo que has cambiado para bien. ¿Vez?, ella es la persona que puede cambiar hasta, el ser más despiadado._

 _Estoy muy feliz por ti, de seguro te debes haber sorprendido con esas palabras, pero lo digo de todo el corazón y es que me alegro que hayas cambiado y encontrado el amor._

 _No hay odio en mi interior porque eres mi hermano. Sí, una vez trate de odiarte con toda mi alma pero no podía, tu no entenderás y yo menos pero algo de mí nunca te odiara._

 _Solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Acaso no fui un buen hermano contigo? ¿Fue por venganza?, eso fueron mis preguntas mientras estuve en la cárcel, si Trunks, salí hace un mes de la cárcel._

 _El día en que me tocaste la puerta y te abrí, me dio mucha felicidad al verte en mi casa, pero no duro mucho al que entraras y me contaras que te habías metido en un gran lio y que ahora la policía te buscaba para arrestarte._

" _¡No debiste haberte involucrado en venta de droga!", "Basta de regañarme, la policía me busca y me encontraran tarde o temprano", "No lo puedo creer Trunks, ¿Qué paso con tu banda?", "Esos malditos fugaron y me dejaron solo" "Nunca debiste confiar, ¿Ahora que aras?" "Esperar que me encuentren y me metan...Pero no quiero dejar a mi familia sola" "¿Qué? ¿Tienes una familia? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo…..?", "Hace dos años, tengo una esposa e hijo"…_

 _¿Sabes? Pudiste haberme dicho la verdad y no haberme mentido como lo hiciste, solamente para que yo me haya echado la culpa y que yo haya pagado tu condena de 15 años._

 _No sé cómo habrás enamorado a Pan que por ahora que lo veo es tu esposa. A ella no le guardo ningún rencor u odio. Ella me enseño muchas cosas que de seguro te lo habrá enseñado a ti también._

 _Trunks, te deseo todo lo mejor del mundo, no quiero que pienses que te odio o que volveré con una venganza y te quitare lo que ahora tienes y amas en el mundo._

 _Si te preguntaras por mí, solo me quedare algunos días y luego me iré a otro país hacer una nueva vida, por favor no le digas a nadie que ya salí de la cárcel, es el único favor que te pediré._

 _Me despido en esta carta, solo te diré 2 cosas:_

 _Sigue así de bien como estas_

 _Haz muy feliz a Pan y a tus dos hijos._

 _Adiós hermano_

 _ **Mirai**_

* * *

 **Nota de Autora**

Hola Chicos, les vengo con este one-short que se me ocurrió ayer por la noche mientras soñaba como Mirari escribía y mientras hacía eso pasaban todos los sucesos entre Trunks y él.

Claramente se preguntaran de mi ausencia en estos días, no es porque me haya pasado algo si no que…

¡ME CORTARON EL INTERNET! ¿¡Pueden creerlo!?, me la pase aburrida y pues me sentí culpable, porque enserio prometí que seguiría con la peque historia de "Navidades" y si lo se (No es tu culpa que te cortaran) bueno creo que sí porque mi papá se olvido pagar el inter u.u

Bueno, los que comentaron la historia "Navidades", les responderé por privado lo que paso con esa historia.

 **Feliz Año Nuevo y que la pasen lo mejor posible con Familia y que este 2016 sea el mejor.**

Importante: **Quiero darles una sorpresa a los que siguen la historia "Nadie lo planeo pero nosotros si". Espero que les encante**

 **Un abrazo virtualmente y Saludos**


End file.
